Say Something
by Kia-B
Summary: Sasuke's world only included two things: Partying and Football. He finds out the shy librarian helper is his rival's favorite cousin. So to make sure a win he plans to make Hinata fall for him. Will he make a touchdown or will his be his last game?
1. Please

**Author Note: Just another story. You might see that Karin last name is Uzimaki I looked it up and apparently in the show she is like a descendant of the Uzimaki clan… but for the sake of the story, they aren't related or whatever. Anyway, on with the show!**

Say Something

Chapter 1 – Please

Sasuke POV

_Run._

_Jump over him._

_Dodge him._

_Crisscross._

_Pass to Gaara._

_Run!_

I ran down field, Gaara ran behind him me.

I watched the clock. We had fifteen seconds left.

I saw Gaara nod.

I smirked. Coach was going to be pissed if we didn't pull this off.

Naruto jumped over the other team and Gaara threw him the ball.

"Let's go!" He faked and ran to my left.

I ran up. Coach was cussing us out at the stand.

4 seconds left. Come on Naruto!

He threw it and I jumped and caught rolling over the goal line.

The crowd roared.

I sighed.

I looked back and the whole team tackled me.

The cheerleaders were going crazy.

I gave Naruto and Gaara a manly hug. "We did it!" Naruto cheered.

I smiled. "We're going to the Playoffs!"

Coach came over. "Good teamwork you three!"

The cheerleaders ran over screaming.

We went into the locker rooms.

I started taking off my jersey. Coach came in.

"With those kinds of games all of you are going to be living comfortably with your future wives or baby mama's" The team laughed.

Naruto hit my head. "Dude, party time"

"No dude, sleep time"

Kiba jumped on my back. "Come bro! Party at my place…let's get wasted and fuck bitches!"

I pulled on a blue shirt and left my football pants on but took the annoying cup out.

"That sounds tempting but I'm tired."

Gaara lend against the lockers. "What's stopping you Uchiha?"

I stared at him.

Gaara Sabaku: Teams Halfback, one of my best friends and along with Naruto manages to get me in sticky situations we end up having to get Naruto out of.

I groaned. "Well let's fuck bitches."

Naruto cheered.

Naruto Uzimaki: Teams Wide Receiver, my best friend, my roommate and a completely idiot.

"We have to go home and change!" He hit my back.

.

.

.

I wore a simple black shirt with gray skinny jeans with my matching Vans. Naruto came in my room. "Silk or Cotton?"

I rolled my eyes. "Why does it matter?"

He chuckled. "Hoes love silk but they dig a man with a good cotton shirt"

"You're not a man"

He scoffed and threw the silk shirt on the ground.

I drove up to Kiba's house.

His mother was clearly out of town.

People were everywhere, some in the pool, some hanging out the window, most were drunk.

We walked in Asher Roth – I Love College was on.

Girls were bouncing around and people were breaking shit.

I saw Sakura and Ino, I walked the opposite direction but it was too late.

Sakura Haruno: Head cheerleader, most annoying pain in my ass and my ex-girlfriend.

Karin Uzimaki: Cheerleader, Sakura's best friend, another annoying pain in my ass and another one of my ex-girlfriends.

They smiled. "Want a dance?" Sakura giggled.

"After that amazing win tonight!" Karin giggled after her.

"I don't like dancing"

I walked away and went to the cooler and pulled out a beer. I might as well get drunk and see what happens.

My world got crazy really fast.

Next thing I know I was taking Sakura and Karin up on that offer.

Sakura was shaking her ass on me and Karin was behind doing the same thing.

I saw Naruto he gave me a 'thumbs up'.

Normal POV

Sasuke opened his third beer. Sakura and Karin pulled him into a hallway. Sakura pulled his face and started making out. Karin was behind rubbing him. He smirked and turned to Karin. "That's my No-No square."

The girls giggled. He pulled Karin to him and started making out with her.

She moaned. "I want you"

He put his bottle down. "That's cool."

He left them and went in the living room.

"Keg Stand!"

Gaara was holding Naruto up-side down.

Sasuke laughed and walked into one of the rooms.

Shikamaru and some other dudes were smoking weed.

Shikamaru Nara: Smartest dude in Konoha High, huge pothead and biggest drug dealer.

Girls were making out with girls.

Sasuke walked over. "That's good man?"

Shikamaru giggled. "Strong shit Sasuke… very strong shit"

Sasuke laughed and took the bong.

After three passes his world slowed down.

He got up and everything went black.

.

.

.

Sasuke POV

I woke up with a major hangover.

I looked at my phone. Sakura and Karin were my screensaver. I sat against a wall. It was 2:09am.

I was still kind of high too. I stood up.

Naruto, gotta find Naruto…

I walked in the living room. He was laying on his stomach, he just had on boxer and cigarette burns on his back. I kicked him. He groaned.

"What the fuck happened?"

I shrugged. "Dude we gotta go…"

He threw up on some naked girl beside him. She didn't move. She was alive but didn't flinch.

We got in the car.

He laughed. "Dude, where the fuck are my clothes?"

I laughed. "I don't know…"

We laughed all the way home.

Naruto rubbed his back as we got inside. "What's wrong with my back"

I looked back.

He had ash and burns in a heart like shape.

"Nothing bro, go to sleep"

He nodded and fell out on the floor.

I walked in my room.

School is going to be Hell tomorrow…

.

.

.

It seemed like I slept for two minutes.

I was so pissed.

I grabbed some coffee and woke up Naruto, who was surprisingly already up.

He was texting. "Coach says we have practice"

I groaned. "We gotta get to school."

He got up. His hair was a mess but he didn't care. I put on a beanie and a pullover.

I got in the car.

I looked over. Naruto was smiling at his phone. "Look!"

It was a picture of me, Karin and Sakura dancing. The tag was 'Seems Like A Sasu-Sandwich!'

I frowned and started up the car.

"I'm not partying anymore"

"Why?"

"I want to go to college not jail"

"You're not, man it was fun…hey did you hook up with them?"

"I can't remember"

He chuckled.

We soon pulled up to the school.

I grabbed my bag and went to the library.

I had a free first period.

But second period I had an essay that I planned on doing last night about everything from 1890-1930.

I walked to the desk. This petite girl had stacks of books in her hands. She was stepping off the ladder.

"Excuse me"

She turned about. Her hair was pulled into a messy bun, she had on thick glasses and a over-sized school pullover. Her face had this sort of blush to it. "Um…yes?"

"Do you work here?"

She shook her head. "Not exactly."

I sighed. "Then why are you back there then?"

She smiled. "I am helping the librarian while she is away"

I growled. Her presence was so off.

"Well do you know where the history books are?"

She nodded. "In the north wing"

"The what?"

She giggled. "You don't come here often…"

"And you do?"

She pushed up her glasses. "Of course, what why I know they are in the north wing."

I sighed. "I don't have much time, can you show?"

She looked around. There were only four other people in here.

She walked around. She was much shorter than me, her pullover sleeves were annoyingly long. We walked over.

She stopped. "Um…what year if I may ask?"

"1890-1930"

She scanned around and looked up. She stood on her tip toes as she reached up and small tattoo showed. It was a music note. She could barely reached. "Here…"

I reached up and brushed against her. She froze. I figured she wasn't used to much human contact.

It was cute.

I grabbed the book. 1850-1900 was neatly written on it. She bent down and grabbed a book. "Here you go, 1900 to 1950" I nodded.

She began to walk away. "What's your name?"

She pushed her glasses up. Her eyes were a weird lavender color.

"Hinata… Hinata Hyuuga"

Hyuuga...

I nodded. "Hinata, could you help me with this?"

She bit her lip. "I have to go to my post"

I watched her. She was really shy.

I smirked. "Fine…then."

She nodded and walked away.

.

.

.

I sat in there quietly writing I had 15/300 words to go. That's when the bell rang. I groan and got up. Hinata was still fixing books. The librarian came in and excused her. She nodded happily and grabbed her tote bag was started to walk away.

I quickly walked up to her. She looked down. "Hinata, I need fifteen more words to go…any ideas?"

I opened the library doors. She looked at me. "Did you add fun facts?"

I nodded. Totally lying.

"Well you could just prolong your opening with more fun facts, you should aim to entertain the reader" I nodded. I saw Naruto run up to us.

He looked at her for a second. "Dude, you gotta check out this video!" He laughed pulling out his phone. Hinata sped up and slipped into a classroom.

Hmm…

Naruto noticed I wasn't pay attention. "Why were you talking to her?"

"She just some shy girl from the library?"

"You trying to get with her?"

"No."

"Good. She isn't your type."

"What's her type?"

We walked into History class.

"Her cousin is the quarterback of Sarutobi High"

"Neji Hyuuga?"

He nodded.

I smirked. "What better way to screw up their chances at the playoffs than getting with his cousin?"

Naruto laughed. "He would be so pissed!"

"So pissed we win"

I sat down and tried to think of cool stuff to put in the essay.

Gaara sat down. "What's going on?"

Naruto chuckled. "Sasuke is going after Neji's cousin"

Gaara frowned. "You sure that's a wise idea?"

I sighed. "It would be fun, she falls for me and I break her little heart and she goes crying to Neji, he lets his emotions influence his game and there a win for us"

Gaara shrugged. "What about her feelings?"

"What about them?"

Gaara nodded. "Good plan."

Naruto chuckled. I smirked.

**Author Note: You like? You no like? YOU LOVE? Let me know! Bye my lovelies! Muah!**


	2. Invite

**Author Note: I'm glad you guys liked it! I hope you enjoy this one...**

Say Something

Chapter 2 – Invite

Sasuke POV

I saw at her in the lunch line.

I wanted to walk over but being clingy isn't a good choice.

I grabbed an apple.

She was looking confused about where to sit. I walked over. "Hey…"

She looked up. "Um, Hello…"

I smirked. "Come sit with us?"

She shook her head. "No, it's fine"

"No, you're coming…" I gently pushed her to the table.

Naruto smiled and slid over. "So you're Hinata?"

She smiled, "I am…" picking up a French fry.

He nodded. "I'm Naruto Uzimaki!" She giggled and shook his hand.

Soon everyone was introducing themselves.

"So, you five are the offense? But where are the people of the defense?"

Kiba snickered. "They are scary…"

She laughed.

"They don't scare me!" Naruto yelled.

"Yes they do" Gaara spoke up.

She looked over at me. "It's strange…I don't even know your name?"

The whole table got quiet and busted into laughter.

I felt my face heat up.

"Teme blushing!"

She cocked her head. "That's your name?"

I shook my head. "I'm Sasuke Uchiha… the Quarterback…"

She shrugged and ate a fry. "That's pretty cool…"

"How do you feel about football?" Gaara asked.

"My nii-san is the quarterback at Suna, but I never really got into it… you know beside the basic stuff" She blushed.

Gaara nodded and looked at me.

I stole a fry from her plate. She smiled and pushed me. "Hey!"

She giggled. "You should come to one of our games?" Kiba stole a fry.

She pouted. "I don't know…"

Naruto stole a hand full. "You should totally come, we can never have too many fans!"

She pushed her tray away. "Go at it." Kiba grabbed the rest of her food. "Dude I'm hungry!"

She giggled. "You guys are kind of cool…"

I laughed. She nodded and got up.

"Where are you going?"

She pointed to the intercom.

The bell rang.

.

.

.

Gaara and I walked to 4th block. "She's cool."

I looked over. "Yeah…"

He sighed. "Are you sure you wanna keep doing this? You might be the one that falls for her…"

I rolled my eyes. "Me fall in love? Have you been smoking?"

He shrugged.

I had Math class.

This was going to be easy…

We got our progress report card.

2nd block History) – 95

3rd block Anatomy) – 97

4th block Math) – 99

GPA – 3.7

I smiled at my grades. Naruto frowned and grabbed Shikamaru's report card

2nd block History) – 100

3rd block AP Phycology) – 100

4th block Math) – 100

GPA – 4.0

He gasped and grabbed Gaara's

2nd block History) – 100

3rd block AP Physics) – 99

4th block Math) – 100

GPA – 3.9

I grabbed Naruto's report card.

2nd block History) – 75

3rd block 12th Grade Lit.) – 77

4th block Math) – 69

GPA – 3.0

I shook my head. "You can't afford to go to anymore parties" He frowned and hit the floor.

Sakura giggled and walked over. "Hey, Sasuke you're so smart!"

Naruto stood up. "Sakura, you can tutor me!"

She rolled her eyes and looked at me.

I sighed. "Better Sasuke-kun can tutor me?"

"No"

"Awh Sasuke!"

I looked at the clock. "Anyone know if we have practice today?"

Just as I said it, everyone got a text.

**Coach: No practice today; but be ready tomorrow!**

Naruto cheered. Gaara sighed. "Naruto if you don't bring up your grades, coach is going to kick you off the team"

He waved it off. "I got this…"

I smirked. "I'm going to go find Hinata"

Naruto grabbed my arm. "You think she'll tutor me? She lives this stuff!"

"I don't know…"

"Ask her you dick!"

"Not with that kind of language"

He whimpered. I smirked. "Okay"

.

.

.

Hinata POV

I got my progress report.

2nd block Math) – 93

3rd block Computer App.) – 98

4th block Art) – 100

GPA – 3.7

I smiled. "With this kind of grades I'll be able to get into Suna U with Neji"

The bell rang.

I stood up.

I walked out and put on my ear phones.

Today was a pretty sunny day. I started my walk, when I heard a car slow to my speed. I looked over, Naruto and Sasuke were smiling at me. I smiled.

"Well get in!" Naruto laughed.

I shook my head. "I'm fine…"

Sasuke pushed Naruto back. "Come on, people are going to think you're a hooker" I blushed.

"I am no such t-thing!"

"Get in, we won't bite!"

I sighed. I could be in a car with two boys I barely knew but I could take a peaceful walk home.

I shook my head and headed to their car.

I got in the front seat. Naruto climbed in the back and handed him his grades. I gasped.

"I know…I'm retarded"

"You're not… you just need help"

"I'm glad you said that can you help me?"

I blushed. "I… I guess so…"

"Great, so you're coming home with us!"

I looked at Sasuke. "I…"

He shook his head. "You have to ask her…"

He pouted. "Hinata-chan can you tutor me today?" I shrugged.

He hugged me from the back seat.

Sasuke looked over. "Do you need to call your parents?"

I shook my head. "I have my own house"

Naruto gasped. "A house?!"

I nodded.

Sasuke smirked. "Cool…"

Naruto frowned. "How do you get a house?"

I giggled. "My dad pays for it… but I have to pay for everything else, he says I need to learn everything while I'm young"

Naruto gasped. "That's cool! We just have a two bedroom apartment"

As he said it Sasuke rode into a drive way.

Sasuke grabbed my stuff and brought it in the house.

It seemed cleaned but looked messy which really threw me completely off.

Clothes, ramen cups and soda cans were everywhere.

"You guy don't really eat healthy?"

Naruto laughed and grabbed my wrist. Sasuke shrugged.

We sat on the floor.

"Do you want something to drink?" Sasuke called from the kitchen.

"Do you have any type of juice?"

"Yeah, grape juice"

"Oh that please!" He smirked.

That smirk was his signature thing.

It was kind of adorable.

I smiled as Naruto pulled out his books and flipped through things he didn't understand.

.

.

.

Sasuke POV

I poured her juice and brought it over. She nodded and was explaining Math to Naruto.

She pulled her hair out of the messy bun; it fell to the middle of her back. She ran her hand through it. I sat on the couch with them.

She took off her glasses to wipe them off. "Hinata…"

She looked up. She eyes were even more lavender. "Hmm?"

"Nothing…just wanted to look at your eyes"

She blushed and put on her glasses. "Aah."

She turned back to Naruto and he was asleep.

"Naruto-kun!" He was out.

She smiled. "So much for that…" I nodded.

She sat on the couch and braided her hair back up.

She stood. "Well my service is no longer need"

I grabbed her bag and walked her to the door.

Easy boy…

.

.

.

She pulled up to her house. It wasn't huge but not really small. She smiled. I grabbed her wrist.

Her face turned red.

"You should text me sometime?" I gave her my phone. She took it and added her contact.

She gave me her phone. I added my number.

She nodded. "I will see you whenever…"

"Tomorrow?"

She shrugged and got out.

I sighed. Maybe this was going to be harder than I thought.

When I got home Naruto woke up and yawned. "No, where is Hinata-chan!?"

"She left. You fell asleep."

He nodded. "I see why she is Neji's favorite cousin; she's so sweet…and cute!"

I nodded and flipped on the TV.

He watched me. "Are you still going to try to get with her?"

I toss my phone at him.

**Hinata: I think I can try to make it to the next game. I don't "party" though…sorry lol**

Naruto smirked. "You think she is going to fall for you?"

"I don't know"

He stood. "I hope not…"

I watched him. "She's too nice…"

I sighed. "The game…"

He shrugged. "I don't know man…"

I rolled my eyes and texted her back.

.

.

.

Friday came and I had a routine now. I spent my free period with her and sat with her at lunch.

Sakura and Karin walked to the table. "Who is this?" They pointed at Hinata.

"Shut up, Sakura"

Hinata looked down. Karin laughed. "Is she trying to be a cheerleader?"

"Maybe a groupie!" Sakura laughed.

Kiba growled. "Go away Sakura"

Gaara frowned. "Have you nothing better to do?"

Shikamaru smiled at Hinata and whispered something in her ear. She giggled.

"Why are you laughing? What did you say Pot-head?"

He chuckled.

Naruto frowned. "You should be nice Sakura!" She scoffed at him.

"We just wanted to meet the new cheerleader?"

"She's too fat to be a cheerleader"

Hinata got up.

They laughed. I sighed. "You two are dicks, but wonder why I won't touch you?"

Sakura frowned. "It was Karin's idea!"

Karin scoffed. "It was her!"

I ran to catch up with Hinata. She went into the library. I followed suit.

She was sitting in the fiction section.

I sat beside her. I pulled her off. "Hey, don't worry about them…"

"You cause too much attention" She pulled away. I paused. "Excuse me?"

She moved away. "Y-you carry too many eyes…"

I frowned. "I'm on the football team"

"That's really cool but I like being alone"

I stood. "It's not always fun being alone…"

She stood. "It's not always fun going to parties"

"Have you ever been to a party?"

"Well...no" She shook her head. "Have you ever been alone?"

I nodded. "I enjoy silence as much as the next but…maybe you should come out of your shell?"

The librarian came and shh-ed us. When she walked away I licked my tongue out.

She giggled. I grabbed her hand and took her outside. "I want you to come to Shikamaru's party"

She looked at the floor. "I…"

"I'll protect you" I smirked. Her face turned pink. "So will you come?"

She looked me. "Okay…"

.

.

**Author Note: What's going to happen next? Mmmm...find out next time in Chapter 3 - Party Time**


	3. Party Time

Say Something

Chapter 3 – Party Time

Normal POV

5:30pm

Sasuke and Naruto walked in. "It's the defense!" He whispered to Sasuke.

"Really, it's not because their on the team"

He frowned. "Whatever."

Soon all the guys were inside.

Kiba sighed. "This game is it; we'll get to the playoffs and finally play Sarutobi"

Gaara lend against the lockers. "Uchiha, are you still going to do this?"

He sighed. "I don't think I'm going to…"

A laughed came from behind them. They turned Sasori and Deidara were there. "What's going on?"

Sasuke growled. "Nothing…"

The defenses were much bigger than them and had this weird vibe.

Tobi walked out. "Oh now Sasuke, we're teammates! A brotherhood!"

He sighed. "I said it's nothing…"

Zetsu and Kisame had on their gear and helmet in hand.

Naruto watched them and whispered to Kiba. "Where's Pain?"

"Who's asking?"

The two boys jumped out of their skin.

Pain stood there, his hair was bright orange hair and piercings all over his face.

He wasn't supposed to have those but the last coach who told him he couldn't have them… well they had to get another coach.

"Sasuke was going to try to get with Neji's cousin!" Naruto squealed.

"To win the playoff games!" Kiba finished.

Sasuke groaned. "Idiots…"

Pain laughed. "That's a pretty good plan"

Sasuke frowned. "Yeah, well I'm not doing it"

Pain walked over and grabbed his shoulder.

Sasuke winced. "Tell me have you ever had your shoulder _pulled _out of place?"

Sasuke growled.

Pain lean in. "If we don't win this game…you're going to feel that, got it?"

Sasuke snatched away. "…We can win without her…"

He laughed. "How I wish Itachi was here to see the soft boy his little had become?"

The coach came in. Gaara frowned. "Are you okay?"

He nodded.

After coach got done talking the boys left.

.

One of the lockers opened, Sakura and Karin fell out.

"Oh my goodness, he is going to hurt Sasuke!" Karin frowned.

Sakura folded her arms.

"We will just have to make sure things go as planned then"

"You mean help make that girl fall for our Sasuke!"

She nodded. "Come on, we have a game to cheer!"

.

.

.

Hinata POV

I saw the team come out. Sasuke was holding his shoulder. I frowned. "I wonder what's wrong with him?"

Just as fast as the game started it ended. We won 40-35.

I smiled and clapped. I had no idea what was going on the whole. I spotted Sakura and Karin walk up to me. I backed up.

Karin laughed. "Hey, we wanted to say sorry for that whole thing in the lunchroom…"

I had my contacts in but I still had the urge to push up my "glasses"

Sakura giggled. "You're like really cute!"

What the crap?

Karin swung her hair. "Are you coming to the kick-back party?"

I nodded. "I…Sasuke-san invited me…"

They smiled and grabbed my hands.

.

.

.

Sasuke POV

I was eating chips at Shikamaru house. The party didn't start for another minutes. I looked at my watch. Naruto sat down.

"Traitor"

"Dude, I'm sorry! He scares me!"

I rubbed my shoulder.

Naruto stood. "I thought Hinata-chan was coming with you?"

"I saw her at half-time but at the end of the game she was gone…"

"You think she is going to show up?"

I shrugged.

.

An hour pass and the house was crowded, but no signs of Hinata.

.

Hinata POV

I knew my face was bright red. "I don't think this is a good idea!"

Karin was pulling a dress over my hips.

I held my chest as Sakura was straightening my hair. "You'll look great!"

"Girl, you got an ass on you!" I blushed. Karin sighed. "Don't feel bad, I wish I had curves!"

"Hinata how do you get your hair this soft!"

"I…I don't k-know"

Karin sat me down and started painting my nails.

"Oh, that's that tattoo about"

"Me and my cousin got matching tattoos" Karin pulled out some black stilettoes. "I can't walk in those!"

Sakura giggled. "You get used to them! So you really close to your cousin?"

I nodded. "He is always there for me…"

They stood me up. "A little lip-gloss…there!"

I looked in the mirror, my hair was bone straight and my bangs were brushing my eye lashes.

I had on a really tight black dress that barely covered my butt, luckily it was long sleeves. I grabbed my phone.

3 Missed Calls – Sasuke

4 Unread Messages – Sasuke

Karin had on a red dress that showed more than mine and Sakura had on a halter top with really small pink shorts. "Let's go before Sasuke sends out a search party!"

I sighed.

.

.

.

Sasuke POV

I was kind of depressed.

So…

I saw Sakura and Karin giggled and Hinata walked in.

They pulled her towards me.

My heart dropped.

"DAMN!" I heard Naruto voice from the kitchen. He jumped over the counter.

"Hinata you clean up great! Why hide a rack like that?" She blushed and hid behind Sakura.

I stared at Sakura.

What were her motives?

"We brought her Sasuke!" Karin giggled.

She smiled at me. "You'll thank us later!"

They bounced away.

Hinata looked so uncomfortable.

I rubbed my neck. "Uh…"

She took a deep breath. "Is there anything to drink?"

"Unless you don't want to get drunk, nothing"

She giggled and sat in the couch by me. "You don't look to be having a fun time?"

I shrugged. "I was waiting on you!"

She smiled. "Well I'm here; let's have fun as you say…"

I grabbed her arm. "What's gotten into you?"

She shook her head. "I was with those two for hours!"

I sat her down. "I'll find something virgin for you"

I walked in the kitchen and looked in the refrigerator; in the back was a half empty Sprite bottle.

Usually, I didn't care.

Usually, I didn't get drinks for girls.

Usually, they don't drinks for me.

Hinata…

She wasn't the usual.

I poured her a cup and walked back.

The whole defense was crowding around her. I growled.

Sasuke Uchiha didn't fight for attention.

"Here you go, Hinata" She smiled at me and I took my seat again.

She took a sip and went to talk again.

"I do! Music to me is like Football to you!"

"Then let's dance!" Deidara asked.

She shook her head and looked at me. "I came here with Sasuke!"

She grabbed her cup, drank it all then grabbed my hand and took me into the middle of the living room floor.

Something was strangely off.

She was dancing like a normal girl would.

She didn't seem to be this wild.

I sighed and grabbed a drink.

The taste was so sweet and took effect once it touched my tongue.

Suddenly the music changed and something really slow song came on.

"Grab your girls! Ladies grabbed your man and DANCE!"

Kiba yelled.

_**I wonder sometimes**_

_**I wonder if I was wrong**_

_**Tryna do right by you got me here**_

_**Now all I am is alone**_

_**Cause her eyes**_

_**And those hips**_

I felt her arms wrap around my body.

_**And that (ass)**_

_**Don't compare, at all (no)**_

_**And at best, all they do is distract me**_

_**But now, deep down, when I face it**_

She put her head on his chest.

_**All I want is you**_

_**All I want is you (now)**_

_**All I want is you now**_

_**Now that you're gone, gone, gone**_

Normal POV

Sasuke smiled and held her. They swayed to the music. Hinata giggled and walked him to the hallway.

It was filled with teenagers laughing and grinding on each other.

She pulled him closer, she had her back against the wall.

"Hinata…" She smiled and ran her hand through his hair.

She pulled him down unto her lips.

Sasuke groaned pulling her head towards him.

"You're drunk…" He mumbled in her neck.

"I'm not…" She stared at him and kissed him again.

He pulled away. "I'm taking you home…"

She shook her head. "But you're drunk too…"

"I can drive…"

.

.

.

Sasuke POV

I pulled her to my car.

I looked back and she managed to have another cup in her hand.

I sighed and started the car.

I looked over she was staring at me with a faint smile.

"You're really nice Sasuke…" She hand drifted to my thigh.

I pulled her seat belt on and drove her home.

Once we got there she sat in the car.

"Hinata…"

She frowned.

I got out the car and went to pick her up.

She giggled.

She lend against the door. I grabbed her purse and got her keys, unlocking the door she pulled me inside.

"Hinata, you're drunk"

She pouted. "You saying it… isn't going to change the fact…" She turned back. "That I want you…"

She pushed me into a wall.

I learned 2 things.

Hinata was a horny drunk.

Hinata was a very strong drunk.

She pulled me down. I wrapped my arms around her and kissed her neck. She moaned.

A very sweet sound.

I kissed her ear. "Take me to your room"

She smiled and walked me into her room.

I pushed her on the bed. She gasped.

I took off those ridiculously high heels and sent butterfly up and down both legs.

She watched me.

.

.

.

Normal POV

He climbed on her. Her eyes stayed locked on his. He rolled them over and reached up to the zipper. She had on blue laced bra and underwear.

He groaned. She looked up. "What?"

His hands ran down her side. "You're so beautiful"

She kissed his neck and went under his shirt.

He rolled back over and smirked. "So…so beautiful" And kissed her stomach.

.

.

.

.

.

Hinata POV

I woke up and my head felt like it was hit with a bat and my neck was throbbing.

I sat up and I had on a big black shirt. I looked under it and blushed.

I looked at my night-stand. My glasses, a rubber-band, and cup of orange juice and two painkillers were resting on a note.

"Crazy Night, you might need these – Sasuke"

I blushed. This shirt smelt just like him… I did as told. I pulled my hair up and put on my glasses. I took the painkillers and drank the rest of the orange juice.

I got up and stumbled to my mirror.

His shirt barely covered my butt. I walked into my kitchen; he was standing there in one of my aprons.

He looked up. "Good morning beautiful…"

I blushed. "Hi…"

"Have a good sleep?"

I nodded. I looked over his shoulder he was making sorry looking pancakes, actually it was scrambled.

"Did we doing something?"

He turned. "Oh yeah, everything…"

I frowned. "I… I…"

He laughed. "Yeah, you got so hammered and made-out with me in your room and guess what happened next?"

I backed up. "W-what?"

"I pressed a pressure point and knocked you out so you could sleep"

"You undressed me…"

"Technically, only to get you out of that tight dress"

He sighed and went back to destroying my kitchen. I punched him. He laughed. "What was that for?" I giggled and hugged him.

"Thank y-you"

He shrugged and put me on the counter. "You're not drunk anymore though"

He pushed my legs apart. "S-Sasuke…"

He smirked and threw flour in my face. I wiped my face.

He laughed. "Dork…"

I pouted and threw some in the back of his hair.

He turned around. "You will be punished"

He parted legs and pulled me closer, he ran a hand up my thing and the other caught my neck.

I smiled and wrapped my legs around him. His eye widen and I kissed him.

Little shy me…

Kissing the Quarterback….

Alone and half-naked in my kitchen…

It felt nice… really nice…

I parted from him. He looked dazed.

I hugged him.

.

.

"I'm falling for you…"

.

.

**Author Note: Someone said it! But who was it? Is Sasuke going to go through with the plan? How will everything go down! When will Neji come in? What's up with the defense? Why are they so creepy! Find out next time! RR&F**

**.**

**P.S. - Hey, So I want to do a random one-shot but I need some ideas! So PM your ideas and the best one I'll do a one-shot to and you'll get a shout-out! Sooo go my lovelies! Gooooooo!**


	4. After Effect

**Author Note: I don't have a clue about Football... and if it seemed like I rushed this I am really sorry, I really want to start a new story... teehee... Enjoy!**

Say Something

Chapter 4 – After Effects

Recap: Hinata POV

Kissing the Quarterback….

Alone and half-naked in my kitchen…

It felt nice… really nice…

I parted from him. He looked dazed.

I hugged him.

.

.

"I'm falling for you…"

"I've always loved you!"

"Nothing can tear us ap-"

I reached and turned off the TV

.

.

.

He stared at me. "I have to go before Naruto comes looking for me."

I nodded.

"I need my shirt."

"I…"

He walked over and pulled it off.

My face turned beet red.

"Sasuke!" I covered my eyes.

He smirked put a plate down of disgusting looking food. "Hinata…"

I looked up. He kissed my forehead. "I'll see you later…"

I nodded. He left.

I sighed and went to put on some clothes and promptly threw all the food in the trash and poured some cereal.

I picked up my phone. "Hey Neji! Yeah, I want you to come over?"

I smiled. "Can't wait to see you!"

.

.

.

He was going to come and pick me up Monday after school. I sighed… "Sasuke is going to love him!"

I got up.

.

.

.

Monday came faster than I thought. I went to the library early. I pulled down my pull-over.

"Hello…"

I turned around. Sasuke was smirking at me. I reached over and kissed him.

He chuckled. "No PDA…" He mumbled.

I shrugged. "If you say so."

"Just kidding!" I shook my head. He pushed two books on the counter. "I have to give these back now"

I smiled and took them. I opened them up.

He walked away.

I took them out.

_Roses aren't always red_

_Violets aren't really blue…_

_Hey, Hinata… I really like you_

_You can tell that huh?_

_I don't know what to do…_

_Because I really suck at poetry…_

_Well I wanted you to know that_

_._

_._

_._

On the other one was: _Can't wait to see you at lunch! I got you something!_

I smiled.

.

.

.

The day was going by pretty fast. I saw the boys. I sat down and made sure they didn't get my food.

"Awh Hinata, sharing is caring!" Kiba whined.

I smiled. Sasuke sat down with a box. "Here you go."

I smiled. "You didn't have to get me anything Sasuke"

He kissed my cheek. "I wanted to"

.

.

Sasuke POV

She bit her lip and opened the box. She took it out.

It was a blue and white jersey with the number 5 on it.

Gaara watched me.

I watched Hinata. She smiled. "Your jersey?"

"Well a girl version of it…" She giggled.

"I'll wear it Game Day"

She hugged me.

Naruto cooed. "You guys are so in love!"

She shook her head. "I'm going to put this in my locker, don't eat my food!"

We nodded.

I sighed and hit my head on the table.

"Sasuke, I don't want you to do this" I looked up Sakura and Karin sat down.

"Do what?"

Sakura scoffed. "We know about your little plan, and at first we hated her…but she is such a darn cutie!"

Karin nodded.

Gaara sighed. "You love her…"

"I do not"

Naruto stood. "You gave her your jersey number! That's like LOVE!"

I clenched my fist. "I'm not doing it"

Kiba frowned. "What about Pain?"

I shrugged. "We are going to win anyway…"

They nodded.

Hinata came back. Sakura and Karin hugged her. Her eyes widen.

"Hi-"

The bell rang. I walked her to Art and saw Pain was in her class.

"Pain is in your class?"

She nodded. "Yeah, but he is really nice"

I kissed her forehead. "Who can be mean to you?"

She smiled and pushed me away.

.

.

.

I met her outside of class.

She walked out with Pain. He smirked at me. "See you later Hinata…" He hit my shoulder. "Hey man…"

I nodded and walked her outside.

I saw a black mustang pulled up. I saw her face light up.

And then I saw him.

"Neji-nii-san!" She ran to him. He spun her around. "Hello Hinata…"

He looked at me. "Why are you with him?"

She smiled. "This is Sasuke!"

He walked over. "I know him."

I frowned. "Hyuuga"

"Uchiha"

She touched my hand. "You know my Nii-san?"

I nodded. "You can say that."

He growled and grabbed Hinata. "Come on, let's go"

She gasped. "Hold on, Nii-san!"

She kissed me. I smirked and pulled her into a deeper one.

She pulled away completely flushed.

He watched me. "See you later Sasuke!"

I nodded. He got in the car.

.

.

.

Hinata POV

"How did that happen?"

"He came to the library…" I smiled.

"I don't want you around him, he uses girls…"

"He isn't using me"

"How do you know?"

"How do you?"

He growled and hit the wheel.

I shook my head. "He has been nothing but sweet to me…"

"I don't care…"

I frowned. "Well you should, I really like him!"

"You don't."

I was so glad to pull up to my house. He got out. "Hi-"

"I don't want to talk about it!"

He frowned. "Fine, how have you been?"

"Fine…I have met a lot of fun people…I even went to a party!"

"With Sasuke…"

"Yes…" I groaned. Didn't I just say I don't want to do this!

"Did you get drunk?"

I nodded. He growled.

"Did he touch you?"

I shook my head. I hate lying.

"He brought me home, and took care of me…"

"What do you mean?"

"We didn't do anything…he was sweet"

"Fine," He sighed. "Are you coming to the game?"

I nodded.

"Whose side are you sitting on?"

I blushed. "Sasuke's…"

He shook his head. "If he hurts you, I will kick his ass"

I rolled my eyes.

.

.

.

Game night came pretty fast. I pulled on Sasuke jersey and some skinny jeans. Sakura and Karin put my hair in two ponytails and painted my face. "Is it this serious?"

"It's the biggest game of the year Hinata!"

"Yeah, a lot of the guys' futures ride on this night!"

I nodded.

We walked out with the other cheerleaders.

.

.

Sasuke POV

I was sitting in the locker room.

Pain walked in. "Have you did it?"

"No…I really care about her…I can't hurt her"

He shrugged. "I'll do it then."

I stood. "No you aren't!"

Naruto, Gaara and Shikamaru stood… to tell me to sit down.

He smirked. "She's going to be heart-broken, she'll cry to me in Art and I'll take care of her for you"

I punched the lockers and walked out.

I saw Hinata laughing with Sakura and Ino.

"I need to talk to you"

She smiled. She looked adorable in my jersey.

She nodded. Sakura and Karin frowned.

.

.

.

"I don't want you to hate me after I tell you this?"

She leaned against the wall. "What's going on?"

I paced. "I…wanted you to fall for me…"

She shook her head. "I don't understand…"

"I…knew that Neji was your cousin so to make sure a win…"

She stood up. Her eyes widen and her fists were shaking.

"I was going to break your…heart"

She backed up. I grabbed her. "But it all changed Hinata! I swear! I care more about you than anything else!"

She looked down. She was crying. "You said you were going to…protect me"

I shook my head. "No, I don't want to do this but Pain said..."

She looked up at me. "He said what Sasuke…"

I sighed. "He was going to break my arm if I didn't and he said he was going to try to get to you but I couldn't let it happen!" I closed my eyes. "He can shatter my arm but I can't lose what we have!"

She stepped back. "Had…"

She shook her head. The guys came out. She bit her lip "Did you guys know…"

"Hinat-"

"DID YOU KNOW!?"

Naruto nodded. "But it changed!"

She ripped out of my grip.

"You are sick!" I ran after her.

"Leave me alone!"

I grabbed her. "Please…Hinata…"

She cried. "Why… did you do all of this?"

I pulled her close. "Please don't hate me…"

She pushed me. "So the kiss… it was all act?"

I pushed her against the hallway wall. I took her face in my hands; I wanted her to feel how I did. I held her hips. She didn't kiss me back but she didn't pull away.

I kissed her neck. "Please…"

She sighed. "You're going to miss the game…you care so much about it" I grabbed her shoulders.

"I don't care…" I wiped her tears away. "I want you so bad…"

She bit her lips and shook her head. "Not this time…"

She ran way…

I walked back to the locker room.

They guys watched me. I punched my locker.

Pain grinned. "You did it?"

I looked at him and put on my gear.

.

.

.

The field felt so different. I looked into the stands. She wasn't there. I sighed. The alarm went off.

.

.

Neji made sure to give me a hard time. I rolled my eyes. We had a 5 minutes left.

It was a tie 45-45

Naruto stole the ball and was running. I turned to my left and back. All I heard were moans and Boo's, I looked up. Neji was above me growling.

I shook it off and got up.

Coach was yelling.

Soon I had the ball in my hand and running. The whole fucking team was running after me. I dodged and once I looked at the clock.

15 seconds.

I sped up and Neji was coming to my side.

Hinata flashed in my head.

My world went black.

.

.

.

I groaned and woke up in my room to Get Well Soon balloons and a pile of cards. I sat up. Naruto cheered at the TV. "Naruto…"

He looked back. "Oh hey buddy…"

I looked at my phone and tried to grab it; I realized my hand was in a cast.

"What happened?"

"Neji knocked the shit out of you!"

I smirked. "Did we win?"

Naruto frowned. "Well…"

I heard screaming and the whole football team came out.

He stood up. "Hell yeah!"

I smirked.

Good.

Everyone was laughing. "What's wrong with my arm?"

Naruto and the guys got quiet.

"Well… you shattered it; the doctor said you would be lucky to pick up a loaf of bread"

My heart stopped.

I watched him, his lip started twitching. "No, you just sprang it, GOTCHA!"

I sighed but wanted to punch him.

They laughed.

"Has Hinata stopped by?" I mused.

I heard a knock on the door.

.

.

.

Itachi walked in. I groaned even more. I wanted Hinata…

He smirked. "Hello baby brother…"

"Itachi…"

"Are you still mad at me, bro?"

"No."

"You're in no position to be like this"

"You're in no position to come"

He frowned. "I heard about the game, I am very proud"

"I don't care"

"You should…"

"Well I don't, why should I?"

"I love you"

"You're gay…"

"I am not…"

"Your lover Pain threaten me"

"He isn't my lover"

"He has your name in his mouth like he knows you…"

"Ah."

"Hn." I growled "Why are you here?"

"I'm paying for this place…"

The guys walked into the living room.

I frowned. "So"

He sighed. "I'm sorry for leaving you"

"Apology accepted"

"Ah."

"Hn"

"Who is Hinata?"

"A girl…"

"You like her?"

"More than that…"

"You…love her?"

"I don't know…"

"Ah."

"Hn."

He grabbed my phone and dialed a number into his phone. "Hello, may I speak to Hinata?" He put the phone to my ear.

"Y-yes this is she…" She sound like she was crying.

"Hey…"

"Sasuke…why are you calling me?"

I coughed. Itachi walked out the room. "I want you to come over…"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Why should I?"

"I want to talk to you…"

"We are talking…"

"In person…"

"I don't think that's a good idea…"

"Please…"

I heard her sigh. "Fine…" The phone hung up.

.

.

.

Hours flew by and no sign of her.

Itachi was telling me goodbye. I walked him to the door.

As I opened the door she was standing there with a shiny red wagon of books and a huge white bear. Itachi smirked. "You must be Hinata?"

She dropped the bear and pushed up her glasses. She nodded. He smirked and looked at me. "She's cute" He walked away.

She stared at me and started crying and ran into my arms. "I heard about your arm!"

I watched her. "Naruto lied…"

She paused. "Your arm isn't sprung?"

"It is…"

She nodded and started to cry again.

I led her into my room. She sat on my lap.

I smirked. "You forgive me?"

She shook her head. "No…"

I frowned. "Then why are you here?"

She sniffled and pulled off her pullover, there was my jersey. I smirked. "Cute…"

She got up and brought in the books and bear. "You might want to read when you're healing"

I nodded and grabbed her arm with my good hand and pulled her on me.

She straddled me. "I'm mad at you…" I nodded and pulled her to my lips. "No…I'm m-mad…" She groaned.

I smirked and pulled her closer. She put her hands on my chest. "You're not so shy anymore?"

She put her head in the crook of my neck. "It's your fault"

I was pissed about my arm; I can't hold her like I want to.

"Can I stay over?" She mused. I looked at her. Her face was bright red. "I…let Neji and his girlfriend…umm… I didn't want to hear that…

I kissed her neck. "Sure…you can't touch me though…"

She giggled and nodded

.

.

"Um…Neji wants to talk to you about something, he didn't tell me though…"

"I hope he doesn't break the other arm."

.

**Author Note: The next one will be the last one... yup, but sorry about any typos.. but yeah teehee REVIEW! Don't forget to PM about your ideas about one-shots! :)**


	5. Talk That Talk

**Author Note: I made the last chapter extra long… blah blah and therefore ENJOY!**

Say Something

Chapter 5 – Talk That Talk

Sasuke POV

Neji wants to talk to me?

That could not be a good sign!

Hinata smiled at me. "I'm sure it's nothing bad…"

"Did you tell him what happened…?"

"I…did…"

I groaned. "How did he take it?"

She sat on the bed beside me. "Well he closed his eyes, smirked, looked at me and said 'You should go see him, tell him I want to talk to him too" She stared at me. "He didn't seem angry…"

I gawked. "He was so pissed!"

She giggled. "I'll protect you…"

I groaned my arm was starting to hurt but being beside her was more important.

.

Hinata POV

I saw him wince. I forced him to take his painkillers and he fell asleep. I got up and walked into the living room. Naruto, Kiba, Gaara and Shikamaru were playing on the floor, yelling and cursing about the video game. I walked over and sat at the couch.

Naruto looked over. "Hinata-chan, what happened?"

I blushed. "He fell asleep…"

"I knew he wouldn't last long!"

I blushed. "I don't understand…"

He turned around. "When two people love each other the-" Gaara hit him in the head.

He rolled over. I giggled. "She wasn't talking about that idiot!"

He held his head. "I'M SORRY!"

I smiled. I frowned.

Kiba bounced on the couch. "What's wrong Hinata-chan?"

I looked at my pullover…

Tears…

I was sad…

"Why would you guys do that to me?"

Naruto stood.

Normal POV

"I didn't want to do it from day 1, Hinata!"

She shook her head and more tears came out. The boys were panicking.

Gaara frowned. "We're sorry."

"It doesn't explain anything, what did I do?"

Kiba chuckled. "Well you were cool, kind and generous…"

"Sweet, shy and innocent!" Naruto yelled.

"You're smart." Gaara commented.

Naruto jumped on her. "And super adorable!" She squealed as he squeezed her cheeks. She pushed him to the floor, blushing.

Shikamaru rolled a blunt. "After the second day, Sasuke started falling for you"

She looked over. "I don't believe that…"

He shrugged. Naruto smiled. "He has never treated a girl like he treats you!"

Gaara walked in the kitchen. "He would have easily taken advantage of the fact that you were drunk" She blushed and covered her face. Kiba laughed. "Do you forgive us, Hinata-chan?"

"I…" She put a finger to her mouth.

Kiba and Naruto started ticking her. She punched Kiba in the nose and kicked Naruto in the balls…by accident. They hit the floor.

She gasped. "I'm sorry! I forgive you!"

They just groaned.

Gaara walked back with a soda. "Do you feel the same way about him?"

She blushed and nodded. "I really do!"

.

.

Hinata POV

I smiled and tried playing the game. Shikamaru watched me. I looked over. "Is something w-wrong?"

He yawned. "It's getting late… you don't have a car… how are you getting home?"

I blushed. "I'm staying the night…"

The living room got quiet. "Teme is letting you stay the night!" Naruto yelled.

"Yeah, I am…so what?"

We looked at the hallway. He was lending against the frame. Naruto frowned. "You never let any girls stay the night!"

He shrugged. "She's my girlfriend. She has special privileges."

My heart stopped.

He just called me his girlfriend…

I felt everyone stare at me. He walked over to me. "Isn't that right?"

I frowned and pushed him. He stumbled back more than I thought.

"What the hell?"

I stood. "You can't just assume! Maybe I hate you!"

He stared at me. "H-hate me?"

"But Hinata-chan you jus-" I put my hand up to Naruto.

I nodded. "Maybe I feel sorry for you…"

"Sorry…for me…." He frowned.

I nodded. "How do I know I won't be like Sakura or Karin?" They guys watched us closely. I crossed my arms. "I don't think can ever trust you…"

He ran a hand through his hair. "I…care about you"

"I care about puppies"

He shook his head. I scoffed. "You didn't even ask me! That's really shady! Here I am taking care of you and you just go assuming stuff!" He grabbed my hand and pulled me into the hallway.

Normal POV

She snatched away. "What do you thin-" He pulled her lips to him. She tried pushing him. He pulled her closer. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer.

He felt her give in, so he pulled away. She watched him. He put his forehead to hers.

"I want to be your boyfriend?"

She smiled and kissed his nose. "Of course"

He frowned. "You were going to say yes anyway"

She giggled and nodded.

He smirked.

.

.

Sasuke POV

Kiba, Shikamaru and Gaara all of a sudden wanted to stay the night. I said yes only because these painkillers made me oddly nice. I don't like it.

Hinata went to take a shower. I let her use my bathroom since Naruto kept the other one a mess.

They wanted to put in a movie in my room. Apparently, my room had the best TV. It did but that was no reason to come in here. I hate a lot of people in my room.

They ran to the living room to pick the movie.

I sighed and noticed the water turned off.

The bathroom door creaked open. Hinata came in with my towel on; her hair was pulled in a messy bun. Her face was bright red. I chuckled. "Why are you blushing?"

"I l-left my c-c-clothes…"

I pointed to my dresser. "Just pick something"

She walked over to it. "Where are yo-" My door busted opened.

"SASUKE TELL KIBA WE SHOULD WAT-" They all paused and watched her. Her eyes widen. I growled.

"Get out." They stood there. I didn't know her face could get that red. "NOW!" They closed the door.

She slumped to the floor. I peered over. "Are you okay?"

She held her face.

She didn't realize how cute she was. "Come here…"

I saw her bite her lips. She padded to my bed. I smirked and patted my lap.

"Sasuke…"

I watched her climb on the bed. I held her with my one good arm. She was still damp. I kissed her head and got up.

I walked to my dresser and picked out some clothes. "Pajamas or boxers?" I looked back at her.

She shrugged. I gave her the clothes. She watched me. "T-thank you…" I nodded and crawled back on my bed. She turned to me.

I smirked. "You can change in th-" She dropped my towel. I closed my eyes.

_Good Sasuke: No, Sasuke…jumping her on the first day is not a good idea!_

_Bad Sasuke: But she is advertising!_

_Good Sasuke: You must be a good boyfriend!_

While I was having a mental war, I felt her touch my face. I peeked my eyes open, she was still naked. I looked her in the eyes. "Are you drunk again?"

She giggled and pulled on my shirt. "No…"

I closed my eyes while she finished.

_She was testing me! I know it! It's a test!_

"Don't d-d-do that!" I growled out. She smiled and kissed my cheek.

"You're stuttering, Sasuke…"

I kept my eyes closed. "Are you clothed?"

"Yes."

I opened my eyes. She smiled and walked out.

I sighed.

_You did good Sasuke!_

She came back in and the guys were with her. They all were blushing. I frowned.

They sat on the floor, everyone but Naruto.

Hinata fell asleep halfway through. Naruto looked at me and whispered. "You love her!"

I smirked. "So?" She cuddled up to my side.

He chuckled and watched the movie.

So what?

.

I woke up the next morning. Shikamaru and Gaara left after the movie. Shikamaru had to work and Gaara wanted to sleep in his own bed. Kiba was curled up at the end of the bed. Hinata was basically laying on me. Naruto took up the rest of the room.

I smiled at her. She mumbled something and looked up at me. She blushed. "Why are you blushing now?"

"I…"

"What?"

She pushed up. "I…can feel _it_"

Oh, morning-wood.

Awh, morning-wood!

Well I might as well tease her.

"You were basically humping me in your sleep…"

She gasped and jumped up, which in turn made Naruto fall off the bed and Kiba rolled over unto the floor. "I was not!"

I nodded. "I tried waking you but you kept moaning my name…"

She blushed. "I w-was not!"

I shrugged. "Fine…"

She sat up. Naruto and Kiba groaned.

"Sorry guys…"

Kiba held his forehead. "You're really strong, Hinata-chan"

Naruto got up and grumbled about food.

She blushed. "Sorry…"

I got up and walked to the bathroom.

.

.

The next couple of weeks were great. Hinata came over at school but there was one thing that was off.

Neji never came. I didn't worry about it much…

Oh, there was one more thing…

Hinata walked in after me and put down her stuff. Naruto somehow convinced her to cook dinner. She bent down to get a pot.

I was sexual frustrated bad…

Everything she did made me just want to… do bad things, very bad things…

She pulled off her pullover. She wore a black shirt today, I noticed this… she used to wear really loose clothes but ever since she spent the night, her clothes have gotten progressively tighter and smaller.

She reached up to get some spices and her stomach showed. I growled and walked in my room.

Naruto walked in. "Dude, is it just me or is Hinata getting creative with her clothes?"

Any other time I would have punched him for saying that; great exercise for my weaker arm.

I grabbed his collar. "I know…I fucking know!"

He chuckled. "You think she's doing it on purpose?"

I sighed. "I don't know but I haven't had sex since met her almost three months ago!"

He laughed. "You poor thing, your innocent girlfriend is teasing you"

I rolled my eyes and walked into the kitchen. She smiled at me. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

She walked over, "You're lying…" grabbing my knees.

I watched her. "I'm not…"

She opened my legs and kissed me. I felt her hands slid up my thighs. I groaned and pulled back. "Get back!"

She cocked her head to the side. "I don't understand?"

I closed my eyes. "Put on your jacket."

"Why, it's hot in here?"

"I'll turn on the AC"

She grabbed my hand and walked me to the stove. "What's going on?"

I grabbed her hips, which were exposed!

I kissed her forehead. "Just my pills" I lied.

She pouted. "Oh really, you go lay down I'll be there when I cut these potatoes" She pushed me away.

I nodded and went into my room. I sighed and closed my eyes.

Maybe it was just the crazy climate change.

I felt my bed move. I opened my eyes. She was straddling me. I felt her hands rub my shoulders. "Are you okay?"

I looked at her. "Are you?" She giggled.

"I'm just fine." Her hands went under my shirt. I rolled over. She fell on the floor.

She got up. "What is going on?"

"What are you doing?"

"What?"

"Doing that!"

"Doing what?"

"The tight clothes, touching me, and stuff do you want me to rip your clothes off?"

She stood and ran a hand through her hair. "Maybe…"

I watched her walk out.

.

Everyday got worse. I got out of practice. Itachi was talking to my principal. I walked over to him. "What are you doing here?"

"Talking to you teachers and principal"

"Why?"

"To see how you are doing in school, very nice"

"Thanks"

"Ah."

"Hn"

"What are you doing today, little brother?"

I threw my bag over my shoulder. "Hanging out with Hinata today, why?"

"I figured."

"That's cool"

"Ah"

"Hn"

He smirked. "Is everything good with her?"

"Great, why are you asking?"

He nodded. "How far have you gotten with her?"

I frowned. "Not far, why are you asking?"

He chuckled. "Your teachers say you seem very aggressive lately"

"I'm naturally this way"

"You're not."

"How are you going to tell me, you're never around?"

"True but I know you"

"Sure"

"Ah"

"Hn"

He walked me to my car. "Be safe brother"

I got in. "Okay"

"Ah"

"Hn" I drove off.

.

.

I got to Hinata house and blew the horn. She opened the door. Neji stood in the door frame and smirked. I watched him.

He watched her get in and closed the door.

"I've been waiting on him to talk to me?"

She looked at me. "He said he is really busy…"

I frowned and rolled my eyes. Why did I even care?

I drove off. Hinata put in her earphones and started humming. I saw she had a book in her hand. Her hair was braided in two braids; she had on a pullover on, with a slight blush.

I smiled.

She was back to the innocent Hinata. I stopped at a light and tapped her shoulder. She looked over. "Huh?"

I kissed her sweetly and softly, I could feel her smile under my lips. I pulled back. "Nothing…"

She blushed.

We got home. Naruto wasn't here, thank goodness!

She went into the living room and came back.

She had on the smallest blue shirt. "Stop it"

"Huh?" She smiled.

"Are you trying to seduce me?"

She pushed me to the wall. "What makes you say that?"

I pushed her away. "You…why are you doing this?"

"I want you…"

I watched her and grabbed her face. "I want you too…" She smiled. "I also want you to stop trying to rush our relationship" She watched me.

"But I know…by now you and your pass girlfriend have already did…you know stuff"

I rolled my eyes. "You don't want to be any of them…"

She pouted. "Why am I not?"

I kissed her forehead. "You're so different… why would I want to mess that up? Why would you?" She watched me. "Am I boring you?"

"Heavens no!"

I smirked and pushed her to the other wall. "Then why are you acting like this?"

She frowned. "I don't want to bore you"

I scoffed. "You would know if you did"

She watched me and looked down. "I… I d-d-don't want to be a burden…"

I lifted her chin. "You're not. I care about you so deeply"

She pushed me away. "Great!"

"Huh?"

She walked into the living room and picked up her phone.

"Neji, you can come"

I looked at her. "What's going on?"

There was a knock on the door. She opened it. Neji walked in smirking.

I frowned. "What's going on?"

He extended a hand. "You won."

I watched him. "That was a month ago"

He sighed. "No idiot, my cousin…"

I frowned and looked at Hinata. "So this was a test!"

She smiled. "You passed."

I didn't know whether to be happy or completely pissed at they tried tricking me! Crazy Ass Hyuuga!

Neji whipped his gay hair. "I really thought that would have gotten you"

I smirked. "Almost did."

He watched me. "It better not had, that's my sister"

"Your cousin"

"Same thing"

"It's not"

"Kind of is"

"So not"

He frowned.

I growled.

Hinata giggled and pushed us apart. "Boys!"

I looked down at her and back up at Neji.

Neji soon left after almost fighting me again. Hinata sighed and looked back at me.

I smirked. "You so tricked me"

She smiled and hugged me. "It doesn't matter…"

I nodded. "What if I would have failed?"

She kissed my cheek. "Not like I would have stopped you"

I watched her walk away and sighed.

She's going to be the end of me. I was ready.

I snickered. "Touchdown"

.

.

THE END  
**Author Note: I know what you're thinking, that ending sucked boiled eggs… I have to say sorry… I wanted to finish this story in 5 chapters, not because I'm lazy… well that's half of it BUT I have a bad habit of starting a story and ever finishing so SORRY!**


End file.
